Many devices have been provided for convenient carrying of baits and tackle for fishing. Such devices have included conventional tackle boxes, compartmentalized plastic containers, minnow buckets and the like.
Various baits such as fish eggs, grubs, artificially compounded bait nuggets are utilized for fishing. Many of such types of baits are stored in small glass or plastic jars and are closed by means of a threaded lid. A need has existed for a convenient way for sportsmen to carry such bait Jars.